Space Bound
by codymockingbird
Summary: Annabeth leaves Percy after a fight. Percy does something rash after the fight because of his failing marriage.
1. Space Bound

****Song- Space Bound- Eminem

**Space Bound**

Broken glass from a shattered vase of roses scattered the bathroom floor. The mirror above the sink was shattered and smeared with my blood. And the bedroom was scattered with clothing. The bed was in disarray with sheets everywhere. The closest had been torn apart from her packing. A diamond ring lay on the vanity. A fist-sized hole was a new addition to the dry wall by the door to the hallway.

I was still breathing heavy from the argument. My knuckles were dripping blood onto the wood floor. I still had a red mark from the slap. My chest was heaving. I was beyond pissed off. But deep down inside, I was falling apart. I knew that I still felt something for her.

I got a hole in my heart from this emotional rollercoaster. It's like an explosion every time I held her. I wasn't joking when I said that she takes my breath away. But after a year and six months, it's no longer me that she wants. But I love her so much it hurts. Never mistreated her once. I poured my heart out to her. Let down my guard; swear to God, I'll blow my brains in her lap, lay there and die in her arms. But she left me. Tears streamed down both of my cheeks as she let go of me. Before I put that gun to my temple, I told her this: "I would have done anything for you to show you how much I adored you. But it's over now. It's too late to save our love. Just promise me, you'll think of me every time you look up in the sky and see a star."

"_Percy, I don't want her to grow up in a broken home. But then again, Percy, I don't want her to grow up in a home where her parents treat each other like this." Tears were rolling down her face. _

I would do whatever it takes, because when I'm with her, I get the shakes. My body aches when I am not with her. I have zero strength. There's no limit on how far I would go, no boundaries no lengths. Why do we say that until we get the person that we think is going to be that one and then once we get them it's never the same? I wasn't looking when I stumbled upon her, it must have been fate. Promise me if I cave in and break and leave myself open that I won't be making a mistake.

"_Percy, I love you, but maybe this isn't meant to be. I wish there wasn't any pain but there is. I can't keep living like this, Percy. Maybe one day, we'll wake up and this will all be just a dream. But I know that we can never be like we were when we were teenagers again. Too much has changed for that." Tears start rolling down my face._

"_But if you love me, then why are you giving up?"_

"_If you love someone enough, you have to let them go."_

"_Annabeth, please. Don't do this to us." I begged. She shook her head no._

I've been treated like dirt before you. Love is evil, spell it backwards I'll show you. I've tried in this department but I haven't had any luck with this. Drop to my knees and I'm pleading. I'm trying to stop you from leaving.

"_Annabeth, baby, please. You can't go. You don't have to let me go. I'll be whoever you want me to be. Just tell me and I'll do it…Annabeth, please."_

I want you when you don't want me. I'm a space bound rocket ship to the moon. Your heart is the moon. I'm aiming right at you. But I got lost amongst the stars.

Bam! Time slowed down as I pulled the trigger. I waited for eternity to feel the bullet enter my temple.

_We touch I feel a rush_

_We clutch it isn't much_

_But it's enough to make me wonder what's in store for us_

_It's lust, it's torturous_

_You must be a sorceress 'cause you just_

_Did the impossible_

_Gained my trust don't play games it'll be dangerous_

_If you fuck me over_

_'Cause if I get burnt imma show you what it's like to hurt_

_'Cause I been treated like dirt before you_

_And love is "evol"_

_Spell it backwards I'll show you_

_Nobody knows me I'm cold_

_Walk down this road all alone_

_It's no one's fault but my own_

_It's the path I've chosen to go_

_Frozen as snow I show no emotion whatsoever so_

_Don't ask me why I have no love for these motherfucking hoes_

_Bloodsucking succubuses, what the fuck is up with this?_

_I've tried in this department but I ain't had no luck with this_

_It sucks but it's exactly what I thought it would be_

_Like trying to start over_

_I got a hole in my heart, for some kind of emotional rollercoaster_

_Something I won't go on 'til you toy with my emotion, so it's over_

_It's like an explosion every time I hold you, I wasn't joking when I told you_

_You take my breath away_

_You're a supernova... and I'm a_

_[Chorus:]_

_I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon_

_And I'm aiming right at you_

_Right at you_

_Two hundred fifty thousand miles on a clear night in June_

_And I'm aiming right at you_

_Right at you_

_Right at you_

_[Verse 2:]_

_I do whatever it takes_

_When I'm with you I get the shakes_

_My body aches when I ain't_

_With you I have zero strength_

_There's no limit on how far I would go_

_No boundaries, no lengths_

_Why do we say that until we get that person that we thinks_

_Gonna be that one and then once we get 'em it's never the same?_

_You want them when they don't want you_

_Soon as they do feelings change_

_It's not a contest and I ain't on no conquest for no mate_

_I wasn't looking but I stumbled onto you must've been fate_

_But so much is at stake what the fuck does it take_

_Let's cut to the chase_

_But a door shuts in your face_

_Promise me if I cave in and break and leave myself open_

_That I won't be making a mistake_

_Cause I'm a..._

_[Chorus]_

_[Verse 3:]_

_So after a year and 6 months it's no longer me that you want_

_But I love you so much it hurts_

_Never mistreated you once_

_I poured my heart out to you_

_Let down my guard swear to God_

_I'll blow my brains in your lap_

_Lay here and die in your arms_

_Drop to my knees and I'm pleading_

_I'm trying to stop you from leaving_

_You won't even listen so fuck it_

_I'm trying to stop you from breathing_

_I put both hands on your throat_

_I sit on top of you squeezing_

_'Til I snap you neck like a Popsicle stick_

_Ain't no possible reason I could think of to let you walk about this house_

_And let you live_

_Tears stream down both of my cheeks_

_Then I let you go and just give_

_And before I put that gun to my temple_

_I told you this_

_[Gunshot]_

_And I would've done anything for you_

_To show you how much I adored you_

_But it's over now_

_It's too late to save our love_

_Just promise me you'll think of me every time you look up in the sky and see a star 'cause I'm a_

_[Chorus:]_

_I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon_

_And I'm aiming right at you_

_Right at you_

_250 thousand miles on a clear night in June_

_And I'm so lost without you_

_Without you_

_Without you_


	2. Maybe This Will Be Just a Dream

**Song- Anywhere But Here- SafetySuit**

**Anywhere But Here**

**Just Seconds Before She Left…**

"I don't want our daughter to grow up in a broken home, Percy. But then again, I can't have her grow up in a home where her parents treat each other like this." Tears were rolling down her face. I tried to get closer to her to wipe them away but she kept backing away from me.

"Percy, if you love someone enough, sometimes, you have to let them go." I shook my head. I was fighting back the tears.

"Maybe this is destiny, Percy. Maybe we just were never meant to be. I never wanted this to end like it is but, everything that I never thought would happen or ever come to pass did happen. I wonder if maybe, we could only ever be just a dream because maybe this is just me, bleeding all my thoughts and dreams in hope that you would be with me. This is the end of a moment of a beautiful love unfolding that will never be for you and me."

I couldn't process her words. My brain refused to accept what she was saying. My heart was fighting against breaking then and there.

"I'll be who ever you want me to be. Just tell me, Annabeth. I'll go anywhere you want me to go. I'll do whatever I have to do. Annabeth, just don't…" She was shaking her head at me.

"Stop, please. Can't you see, Percy? We aren't good together. I don't love you anymore. I wish there wasn't any pain in our relationship but it's a little late for that. I'm done crying over you and I'm done holding us together with nothing to do it with, Percy. So please, stop begging, stop. We can never be like we were when we were teenagers. Too much has changed for us to go back to what we had. You can reminisce those times but there's nothing left between us beside our daughter. And that's the last and only good thing to come of this destruction."

I stood there blinking. She continued past me to the closest where she began to pack frantically. I couldn't move. My heart was frozen. It was like it had stopped beating the moment her words reached my ears.

"Annabeth…I never meant to hurt you. I just thought I could give you something you deserved. I-Everything I did was for you…." She interrupted me.

"You don't have to do that anymore. I'm no longer what holds you down to be something you never were meant to be. I'll give you life again, Percy. I never asked you to marry me when I got pregnant. I never demanded you do anything like you did. I only asked that you be in the baby's life. That's all I asked, Percy."

I couldn't even feel my heart anymore. I was numb.

"I did it because I love you. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I wanted to grow old with you. I knew that no matter how bad things got in life, as long as I had you, nothing could ever be that bad. Can't you see that I would do anything for you? And when I'm not with you, there's nothing I would do. I'd rather be with anywhere but here without you. Don't you see that I'll never stop being in love with you? That even my love for music would never compare to the love I have for you, Annabeth."

I think I could feel the tears rolling down my face. I couldn't tell. I could only see her. She wouldn't turn around to look at me. She just kept throwing clothes in her bag.

"You aren't supposed to hurt the ones you love, Percy."

"Tell me how to fix us. I'll do it. I'll drop everything to fix it."

"If love you someone, you have to let them go, sometimes. Let me go, Percy."

She turned to face me. The tears had stopped flowing. I watched as she placed her ring down.

"Percy, maybe one day, we'll wake up and this will all be just a dream. A really bad dream. But for now, good-bye." She walked past me and she was gone.

_Is this the end of the moment or just a beautiful unfolding_

_Of a love that will never be or maybe be_

_Everything that I never thought could happen or ever come to pass and I wonder_

_If maybe, maybe I could be all you ever dreamed, cause you are_

_Beautiful inside, so lovely and I can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are_

_And when I'm not with you, I know that it's true_

_That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you_

_Is this a natural feeling or is it just me bleeding_

_All my thoughts and dreams in hope that you will be with me or_

_Is this a moment to remember or just a cold day in December, I wonder_

_If maybe, maybe I could be all you ever dreamed cause you are_

_Beautiful inside, so lovely and I can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are_

_And when I'm not with you, I know that it's true_

_That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you_

_Is this the end of the moment or just a beautiful unfolding of a love that will never be for you and me_

_Cause you are_

_You're beautiful inside, you're so lovely and I can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are_

_And when I'm not with you, I know that it's true_

_That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you_


	3. Unconditional Love

****Song- Unconditional Love-Tupac

**Unconditional Love**

**The Next Morning**

After packing my bags and leaving Percy last night, I had gone to stay with his mom until I could figure something else out. She was happy to see her granddaughter even though she was passed out for the whole night. We stayed up talking over wine.

And in the morning, I felt my heart stop beating after the detective delivered the news of his death. I had fallen to my knees when he had told me. I couldn't form words to ask how but he had told me anyway. And my eyes, they couldn't stop picturing how he had done it: the gun to his temple and as he pulled the trigger and then when the bullet made impact. I felt numb still.

Luckily, my daughter was still fast asleep when the detective was here. I guess that was the only good thing right now.

"_Annabeth, I remember the first time you told me that you loved me. We were at the park and I was chasing you around. I had caught up to you and grabbed you around the waist. I spun you around and this big smile graced your face. I remember thinking that now matter how bad things got in life, as long as I had you, nothing could ever be that bad. I didn't think I deserved someone so beautiful like you but there you were in my arms. And when I set you down, you turned to embrace me. Your lips went to my ear and you whispered it: I love you. I never had once heard something so pure and beautiful until then. I never had felt anything so amazing until then. And I realized that I could never let you go because I love you. I knew that I had to have you forever and always. Will you marry me?"_

Something inside was eating me alive. I couldn't get his face and his voice out of my head. It was breaking my heart piece by piece. My hopes and all my wishes, so many vivid pictures, and all the currency I'll never even get to see this fast life soon shattered. Cause after all the lights and screams, there was nothing left but my dreams mattered. I was hoping for better days but everything was just starting to fall apart for us.

"_Mommy where's daddy? Daddy told me that he wasn't leaving again!" My daughter was in hysterics. Tears were rolling down her face. _

"_Baby, he had to go work. He's on the road. He left last night because he wanted to spend just a few more hours with you before he left." _

"_Mommy! He promised me that he wasn't leaving me again. He said that last time was the last time he would have to leave! Mommy, he said that he'd be here for my dance recital. He said that this wasn't going to happen again." _

"Mama, don't cry. Long as we try, maybe things will change. Perhaps, it's just a fantasy." The voices of his mother and my own daughter blended together. I still couldn't even look at them. I lost in memories. I was lost with him.

"_I'm trying to give her the life we never had growing up! I want to make her proud…" I cut him off._

"_All you do is hurt her. You always make promises that you can't keep. You want to know why I cry at night when you aren't here. Come listen to my truest thoughts and feelings. See what I see: a husband that's never there and a father that makes his daughter cry when he ain't here." _

"_You don't think I know that. You tell me every day that I make you cry and I hurt my daughter. How do you think I feel? It's me that caused the fighting and the hurting. That's why; I stay in my room crying because I don't want to be a burden. Why do you think I have this urge to die? You witness the tears falling free from my eyes…It ain't easy being who we are. I'm driven by my ambitions and my desire to reach higher positions. So I proceed to make Gs, eternally in my mission to be more than just a rap musician. I got make something out of nothing. No pleasure in the suffering. The struggle never stops, Annabeth."_

Tears were rolling down my face. Despite, everything I had said to him, I knew that I lied. I could never stop loving him.

"_Please let me die because these are strange times. In this game, the lesson's in your eyes to see. How many caskets can we witness before we see it's hard to live this life without God. So we must for forgiveness."_

"_What about our daughter? You want her to grow up without a father. Is that what you want?" He shook his head no._

"_We must remember that tomorrow comes after the dark. So you will always be in my heart with unconditional love." _

(What y'all want?)

Unconditional Love (no doubt)

Talking bout the stuff that don't wear off

It don't fade

It'll last for all these crazy days

These crazy nights

Whether you wrong or you right

I'm a still love you

Still feel you

Still there for you

No matter what (hehe)

You will always be in my heart

With unconditional love

_[Verse One:]_

Come listen to my truest thoughts, my truest feelings

All my peers doing years beyond drug dealing

How many caskets can we witness

Before we see it's hard to live

This life without God, so we must ask forgiveness

Ask mama why i got this urge to die

Witness the tears falling free from my eyes

Before she could reply

Though we were born without a silver spoon

My broken down TV, show cartoons in my living room (hey)

One day I hope to make it

A player in this game

Mama don't cry, long as we try

Maybe things change

Perhaps it's just a fantasy

A life where we don't need no welfare

Shit with our whole family

Maybe it's me that caused it

The fighting and the hurting

In my room crying cause I didn't want to be a burden

Watch mama open up her arms to hug me

And I ain't worried bout a damn thang, with unconditional love

_[Chorus: 2x]_

In this game the lesson's in your eyes to see

Though things change, the future's still inside of me

We must remember that tomorrow comes after the dark

So you will always be in my heart, with unconditional love

_[Verse Two:]_

Just got the message you've been calling all week

Been out here hustling on these streets, ain't had a chance to speak

But you know, with you and me it's on G

We could never be enemies, cause you been such a good friend to me

Where would I be without my dogs

No wonder why when times get hard

Cause it ain't easy being who we are

Driven by my ambitions, desire higher positions

So I proceed to make Gs, eternally in my mission

Is to be more than just a rap musician

The elevation of today's generation

If could make 'em listen

Prison ain't what we need, no longer stuck in greed

Time to play and strategize, my family's gotta eat

When we make somethin out of nothing

No pleasure in the suffering, neighborhood would be good

If they could cut out all the busting

The liquor and the weed the cussing

Sending love out to my block

The struggle never stops (unconditional love)

_[Chorus]_

_[Verse Three:]_

I'll probably never understand ya ways

With everyday I swear I hear ya

Trying to change your ways while gettin paid at the same time

Just had a baby with the same eyes

Something inside, please let me die these are strange times

How come I never made it

Maybe it's the way the played it in my heart

I knew one day I gotta be a star

My hopes and all my wishes

So many vivid pictures, and all the currency

I'll never even get to see

This fast life soon shatters

Cause after all the lights and screams

Nothing but my dreams matter

Hoping for better days

Maybe a peaceful night, baby don't cry

Cause everythang gonna be alright

Just lay your head on my shoulder

Don't worry bout a thang baby

Girl I'm a soldier (huh)

Never treated me bad, no matter who I was

You still came with that, unconditional love

_[Chorus 3x until fade__]_


End file.
